


Дом волков

by hespify



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Hunters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чонин, одинокий волк, в бегах столько, сколько себя помнит. Но пришло время остановиться, и, наверное, это к лучшему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me I'm A Bad Man (Kick Me Like A Stray)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153194) by thesockmonster. 



> Работа с СХ 2014  
> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2193619)  
> Спасибо Воздух за оформление ♥

  
Кровь вскипает под кожей, обжигая вены и превращая их в пепел на пути к сердцу. Иногда в такие минуты Чонину хочется раствориться, исчезнуть в никуда и наконец обрести покой. Вместо этого его приветствует свет полной луны и боль в меняющемся теле. Чонина скручивает пополам, лопатки с хрустом выворачиваются, и он мешком валится на землю, едва успевая подставить локти. Из пальцев вытягиваются когти, а ногти падают на лесную подстилку, смешиваясь с грязью и листьями. Горло разрывает крик, когда вместе с выросшими клыками удлиняется все лицо, а челюсть болезненно хрустит. Он смеется — пока горло и нос не искажаются настолько, что хохот сменяет вой, пугающий дичь на несколько миль вокруг.

На секунду он вспоминает, что ему вообще-то нравилась эта футболка, — а потом она рвется, когда ребра выступают, чуть не разодрав смуглую кожу спины. Когтями Чонин вцепляется в землю, ему нужна опора, ведь боль сопровождает перелом каждой кости и перемещение внутренних органов. Это самый тяжелый этап. Многие оборотни теряют сознание от неослабевающей боли, которая заполняет все тело, пока трансформация не будет завершена.

Но Чонин цепляется за сознание — он живет именно ради таких минут. Ради боли и напоминания о том, что он жив, а вот все вокруг — в опасности. Волк хрипит из его горла, и уже через мгновение в холодном ночном воздухе раздается вой. Задние лапы Чонина дрожат и скребутся по листьям, и наконец он твердо встает на землю. Чувства обострены, он сейчас хищник во всех смыслах этого слова. Он садится и воет, и эхо отзывается от деревьев и камней, затихая в ночи. О, как ему хорошо! Он уверенно отталкивается от земли, устремляясь во тьму, подальше от этого места. Время охотиться.

art by Vozduh

Утро — вот что хуже всего. Чонин просыпается в пустом дупле, весь в крови, а на языке — тягучий металлический привкус. Он сплевывает и видит на земле остатки оленя. Вороны возмущенно каркают и продолжают свой пир. Животные понимают друг друга без слов, и падальщики знают, что жертва ему больше не нужна.

Чонин встает и тут же об этом жалеет. Еще не переварившееся мясо поднимается в горле, а в голове стучит так сильно, что он еле слышит свое тяжелое дыхание. Чонин с трудом делает первые шаги и, обретя равновесие, осматривает лес в поисках опознавательных знаков. Увидев огромные отметины на соседних деревьях, явно сделанные когтями, он гордо усмехается испачканными кровью губами: может, как человек он ничего собой не представляет, но волк из него хоть куда.

В отличие от других представителей своего вида, Чонин предпочитает жить один, без защиты и помощи стаи. Его собственная была уничтожена охотниками, и он бежал — стремительно, не остановившись ни разу. Хоть Чонин и нашел временный приют в этом городе, он все еще в бегах. И никогда не остановится.

В ушах наконец-то перестает шуметь, он слышит вдалеке тихое журчание воды и улыбается. Теперь он понял, где находится. Он поворачивает на запад, к реке, бегущей в густых зарослях. Чонин наклоняется к воде и смотрит на свое отражение. Одно можно сказать точно: ест он неаккуратно — весь в крови, а в прядях черных, слегка отросших волос запутались частички внутренних органов и костей. Чонин вытаскивает самые крупные и зачерпывает воду, чтобы смыть все остальное. Вода холодная, и он вздрагивает, несмотря на слишком высокую температуру тела.

За спиной слышны громкие шаги, под ногами хрустят ветки и шуршат листья. Так не крадутся, но Чонин никогда и не считал, что Тао способен напасть исподтишка. В этом они схожи — оба предпочитают встретить врага лицом к лицу и насладиться схваткой. Или, может, дело в том, что так легче проиграть. Адреналин от близости смерти кружит Чонину голову.

— Где твой поводок? — спрашивает он еще до того, как Тао подходит к нему, и Чонин чувствует тепло и видит рядом с собой такого же голого, как он сам, чужака. Ярко-красный ирокез Тао выделяется среди приглушенных красок леса, притягивает внимание к напряженной фигуре. Его волосы отрастают, черный цвет еще сильнее подчеркивает красный, и Чонину это нравится.

— Вижу, ты умудрился измазаться потрохами бедного животного.

Чонин пожимает плечами и начинает смывать кровь с рук, соскребая ее ногтями там, где она запеклась.

— Не все пользуются столовыми приборами на охоте, — Чонин останавливается и снова смотрит на Тао. — Ой, я и забыл. Тебя же кастрировали.

Тао рычит и наклоняется к лицу Чонина, в его глазах вспыхивает алый огонь и тут же исчезает. Моргни Чонин в это время — он бы и не заметил.

— Я предпочитаю сохранять бдительность, чтобы самому не стать дичью, — Тао стискивает белоснежные зубы. — В отличие от тех, кто извещает о своем присутствии, оставив кровавое месиво.

— Боишься риска, Цзытао? — Чонин произносит его имя с вызовом, и глаза Тао сужаются, а ноздри раздуваются от участившегося дыхания. Чонин переступает с ноги на ногу — одно движение, и их тела сближаются. Его мышцы напрягаются, и сама мысль о драке — о боли — заставляет сделать первый шаг.

Чонин прыгает и валит Тао на землю, разбрызгивая воду. Он слышит, как дыхание со свистом вырывается из груди Тао, но тот, увы, крупнее, и схватка еще не закончена. Кулак Тао с невероятной силой врезается в челюсть Чонина, лицо сводит от боли. Удар опрокидывает его на землю, и он пробует языком щеку изнутри, чувствуя вкус теперь уже своей крови. Он ухмыляется, готовясь к тому, что Тао сейчас рухнет на него всем весом.

Ничего нового; оба провоцируют друг друга насмешками. Они посвящены в тайное знание о том, какое наслаждение доставляет острая боль от хорошо поставленного удара, или о том, как сладок сильный тычок коленом в живот. Если бы драгоценный вожак Тао знал, чем они занимаются, пожалуй, Чонина бы выгнали из города взашей. Но он не знает и пытается уговорить Чонина присоединиться к ним, хотя это последнее, чего хочет сам Чонин.

А хочет он чувствовать жизнь в мышцах и сухожилиях, которые пульсируют и болят от ударов Тао и которые заживут до заката. Не сказать, что Чонин не дает сдачи. Еще как дает. По нижней губе Тао, прямо по центру, тоненькой струйкой сочится кровь. Чонин рад, что достойно отплатил за раненую щеку, но тут его что-то настораживает. Он никогда раньше не хотел облизать Тао, провести языком по коже, которая, наверное, все еще хранит вкус земли, травы и других восхитительных лесных ароматов. Он хочет слизать кровь, захватить распухшую губу Тао своими губами и поцеловать.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Тао и отстраняется, замечая, что Чонин перестал отвечать. — Так быстро сдаешься?

Чонин отталкивает Тао, со стоном потягивается, наслаждаясь вспышками боли в конечностях, и отрезает:

— Уходи.

— Зачем ты так, — мягко говорит Тао, но от его голоса волосы на затылке становятся дыбом. — Не надо.

— Надо, — Чонин в последний раз смотрит на соперника, и желудок неприятно сводит от вида блестящей кожи, испещренной синяками и залитой кровью.

— Уходи.

Чонин оставляет Тао у реки и сквозь лабиринт деревьев возвращается к цивилизации.

 

Чонин работает в музыкальном магазинчике для людей, предпочитающих старые пластинки и кассеты новомодным веяниям в музыке и трекам с низкочастотными басами. Он не особенно привязан к этому месту и этим людям, но ему нужно оплачивать скромную аренду, а других вакансий год назад не нашлось. Здесь он и встретился с местной стаей; этот магазин — что-то вроде тихой гавани для тех, кто не вписывается в размеренную жизнь общества.

Чонин наклоняется над прилавком, теребя выцветшие наклейки на давно сломанных кассетах. С другого конца помещения доносится голос Бэкхёна, он в наушниках, которые кажутся слишком большими для его головы, и поет подозрительно громко для человека, который, по его же словам, стесняется своего голоса.

Под прилавком лежит коробка с резинками для денег — хорошими, толстыми резинками. Чонин аккуратно вытаскивает одну и тщательно прицеливается: надо попасть сквозь пластиковые провода шторы, за которой сидит Бэкхён. Это довольно легко, рука Чонина на мгновенье замирает, и он выстреливает. Бэкхён вскрикивает, наушники падают на пол, когда он резко оборачивается, сурово глядит на Чонина и трет ушибленную спину. Болеть будет чертовски. Чонин хихикает и опять продолжает колупать деревянный прилавок.

Дверь открывается и звенит колокольчик. Чонин уже собирается произнести традиционное приветствие, но видит знакомую фигуру Чунмёна. Весь его энтузиазм тут же тает.

— Привет, Чонин, — здоровается гость, и Чонин кивает из вежливости, не поднимая глаз.

— Если тебе нужны новобранцы, Бэкхёну пойдет ошейник.

Чонину не нужно смотреть, он и так знает, что Чунмён хмурится, сжав кулаки в карманах брюк, и вид у него властный. Увы, это не действует на волков не из его стаи, хотя, скорее всего, поза и прочее — лишь дань привычке.

— Рад, что ты пережил еще одно полнолуние.

Вот чего Чонин терпеть не может в Чунмёне. Непоколебимость. Чонин много раз пытался лишить его самообладания, спровоцировать удар, который вылился бы в кровавую драку. Это было бы здорово, но Чунмён никак не поддается. Говнюк.

— Ты хотел сказать: «Рад, что ты не привлек в город охотника»?

— И это тоже. Я бы волновался куда меньше, будь ты одним из нас.

— Под твоим контролем, да?

— Под моим руководством.

Чонин фыркает и убирает с лица волосы:

— Я прекрасно справляюсь сам.

— Пока что.

— Меня вполне устраивает «пока».

— Однажды ты ошибешься, а платить придется моей стае.

Чунмён говорит по-прежнему мягко и ободряюще, но у Чонина по спине бегут мурашки от скрытой угрозы в его словах. И ему это нравится. Не раз у Чунмёна был повод прогнать Чонина со своей территории, но он этого не сделал. Чонин рассчитывает на эту слабость.

— Так вышвырни меня, — говорит Чонин, пожимая плечами. — Не привыкать.

Это удар ниже пояса: Чонин знает, что Чунмён считает себя лучше многих вожаков, ведь он не сторонник насилия.

— Не хочу.

— Разве ты не можешь вовремя остановиться, если видишь тупик?

— Из тупика тоже можно найти выход.

— Жизнь — не сказка, Чунмён, — с сарказмом говорит Чонин, уходя в подсобку, навстречу желанному одиночеству, — и мне не нужен счастливый конец.

 

У Чонина больше ничего не болит, он лениво поводит плечами и головой, прогуливаясь между полками бакалейного магазина. Через пару кварталов есть крупный супермаркет, но тут ему нравится больше. Возможно, из-за отсутствия людей, глазеющих на него так, как будто он скрывает какой-то грязный секрет. А может, это все его воображение и инстинкты, которые нашептывают держаться подальше от толпы.

Никаких привязанностей.

В его корзине мало продуктов: овощи и свежий стейк, от которого у Чонина уже текут слюнки. Он проходит мимо отдела с выпечкой, вдыхая аромат хлеба и сладостей, и пытается решить, печенья ему хочется или кексов — или же и того, и другого сразу. Знакомый голос отрывает его от размышлений о преимуществах глазури над шоколадной крошкой, он поднимает взгляд и видит Тао и Минсока. Минсок довольно сверяется со списком продуктов, а Тао жадно глазеет на выпечку.

Чонин старается не пялиться, но невозможно оторвать взгляд от растрепанных волос и изогнутых губ, которые постоянно улыбаются. На Тао черная футболка, и когда он наклоняется за упаковкой, она подчеркивает его мускулистые руки и грудь. Чонин не хочет привлекать внимание, но когда он делает резкий вдох при виде плотно обтянутых джинсами бедер Тао, тот замечает его.

Их глаза встречаются, и Тао смущается. Он ничего не говорит и не двигается, но явно колеблется, подойти или нет. Наконец Чонин отворачивается первым и уходит. В голове шумит и руки чуть дрожат.

Зачем такому стадному животному, как Тао, нужен для драки чужак? Ясно ведь, что у него есть те, кому он доверяет больше, чем странному волку, который появляется только в полнолуние и валит его на землю. С самого начала их неустойчивых отношений именно Тао первым выискивал по утрам Чонина, чтобы обменяться парочкой крепких ударов.

Тао однажды сказал, что Чунмён закрывает их в полнолуние, чтобы не привлечь из-за чьей-нибудь неосторожности внимание охотников. Чонин тогда высмеял Тао и поинтересовался, как тот терпит такие ограничения:

— Ты не хочешь жить свободно?

— Свобода — понятие относительное, — ответил тогда Тао. — И наши представления о ней явно отличаются.

Прошел год, но мало что изменилось. Чонин уже освоился здесь, но по-прежнему не может разгадать Тао и его поведение, то, что он запирает волка внутри и срывается на Чонине. Тао может быть таким же свободным, как Чонин, но боится. И Чонин помогает ему справиться с вихрем эмоций после ночи в клетке.

Это выгодный обмен, потому что Чонин всегда рад схватке — и выбросу адреналина, сопровождающему каждый удар. Но в последнее время внутри порой появляется беспокойство, а почему — он не знает. И это его пугает.

 

Чонин обычно уходит с работы поздно — он, как и многие, спокойней себя чувствует в темноте. У выхода из магазина они с напарником прощаются, и Чонин, посмеиваясь, глядит вслед удаляющемуся вприпрыжку Бэкхёну. Чонин долго прислушивается к звону ключей в кармане Бэкхёна, и когда тот стихает, идет к себе. До комнатушки, которую он снимает, отсюда недалеко. Он не может назвать ее своим домом — даже мебель здесь ему не принадлежит. Скрипучая ржавая кровать с матрасом, который сильно продавлен, но спать можно. Комод, у которого отсутствуют почти все ручки, так что ящики Чонин не задвигает. Да и все равно его вещи в основном лежат на полу или висят на маленькой лампе у двери.

Сегодня день стирки, и Чонин запихивает в сумку с разнообразных поверхностей то небольшое количество одежды, что у него есть. Не хватает одной футболки, и он со стоном вспоминает, что разорвал ее в клочья во время трансформации, торопясь убраться из города. Забыл снять и лишился хорошей футболки. Вздохнув, он выходит из комнаты и тихо спускается по лестнице, чтобы не разбудить пару, живущую этажом ниже. Хорошие люди — сдают ему комнату недорого и не задают вопросов.

Через улицу мигает неоновой вывеской круглосуточная прачечная. Освещение внутри приглушено ровно настолько, чтобы не болела голова. Дверь на старых ржавых петлях открывается с трудом. К счастью, внутри ни души. Он скармливает стиральной машине мелочь, настраивает стирку и усаживается на ярко-оранжевый стул у окна. К потолку прикреплен маленький телевизор с выключенным звуком, но Чонин почти не смотрит на экран: его не интересуют мыльные оперы.

Он быстро начинает дремать, несмотря на тихое гудение ламп и то, что спинка стула впивается в лопатки. Громкий сигнал, возвещающий об окончании стирки, будит Чонина, он переносит мокрое белье в сушилку и бросает туда последние монеты, которые у него остались. Снова устраивается на стуле, скрещивая руки и склонив голову, чтобы поспать еще чуть-чуть. После полнолуния Чонин всегда старается наверстать упущенный сон. Он зевает, уткнувшись в рубашку, и засыпает.

Чонин трет руками лицо, пытаясь окончательно проснуться, чтобы не упасть, вставая. Он бредет к сушилке, вынимает белье и небрежно заталкивает его в сумку. В конце концов, никому нет дела, мятая его одежда или нет, так что его это тоже не волнует. Закрыв сумку, Чонин выходит в темноту и запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на луну. Она почти круглая, волк внутри Чонина выступает и тут же исчезает. Он тоже устал.

Чонин забрасывает сумку за спину, проходит несколько шагов и натыкается на твердую стену из мышц. Запах Тао будит его сонный мозг, и Чонин рычит, отшатываясь. У Тао интересное выражение лица, и Чонину оно решительно не нравится, так что он выбрасывает вперед кулак. Тао хрипит, когда кулак ударяет ему в живот и устремляется вверх, в ребра. Чонин нажимает еще сильнее, пока не раздается хруст. Тао складывается пополам и стонет, ощупывая сломанное ребро.

— Что ж ты вот так преграждаешь человеку дорогу, — укоряет Чонин.

Он медленно обходит скрючившегося Тао, наслаждаясь приятной болью в костяшках пальцев. Чонин не чувствует желания помочь Тао, протянуть ему руку и сделать перевязку, и он радуется, что все снова нормально. То утро было случайностью — наверное, просто влияние момента. Тао всего лишь еще один волк, которому нравится боль.

Чонин не ожидает удара плечом в спину: он врезается головой в кирпичную стену с такой силой, что из глаз сыплются искры. Он оборачивается, закрывается руками, но это лишь немного замедляет следующий выпад Тао. Чонин хрипит от жесткого удара в грудь. Тао неприятно усмехается, с вызовом поднимая бровь. Чонин не собирается сдаваться и бьет лбом в лицо Тао. Он слышит тихий стон и смеется, видя кровь, текущую с разбитых губ и из носа противника.

Глаза Тао сужаются, когда он на мгновение поднимает взгляд, и у Чонина сбивается дыхание, а сердце замирает. Непонятное чувство поднимается в нем, и улыбка тает. Чонин не помнит, сколько он так простоял, глядя в темные глаза Тао, на его окровавленный рот и свернутый нос. Тао с хрустом выправляет переносицу, шипя от боли, и Чонин пользуется этим, чтобы ускользнуть.

Прижимая к себе сумку с вещами, он бежит до самого дома и захлопывает дверь квартиры с такой силой, что звук отдается эхом. Он сползает по двери, прижимаясь к ней головой, и привычная обстановка успокаивает его. _Что, черт возьми, это было?_

art by Rene

Чонину не снятся сны — он помнит. Вопли боли, крики и кровь, разбрызганная по стенам, встают перед ним каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза. Он настолько к этому привык, что легко отключает звук, не слыша мольбы о пощаде. Чонин глух и нем — время закаляло его до тех пор, пока от человечности не остались жалкие крохи. Иногда он не может заснуть, вспоминая, как на его глазах разорвали грудь матери, и тогда просто проваливается во тьму.

Зову полной луны нельзя воспротивиться. Жестокая хозяйка целиком подавляет волю, и превращение для оборотней неизбежно. Но выпустить внутреннего зверя можно не только так. Чонин приказывает телу превратиться в волка; глаза во мраке вспыхивают красным, а скорость намного превышает человеческую, когда он устремляется в лес. Чонин бежит неслышно и быстро, делаясь почти невидимым. Он дышит полной грудью, и только выдыхаемые облачка пара выдают его присутствие.

Огни города позади, и Чонин замедляет бег, а затем останавливается. Он весь в поту и тяжело дышит. Сейчас он далеко от своей комнатушки, бетонных дорог, кирпичных домов — и синтетических человеческих запахов, призванных скрыть естественный запах тела и раздражающих нюх. Пожалуй, пока можно оставаться в человеческом виде, не превращаясь в зверя, — ночная тишина успокаивает. Он закрывает глаза и вбирает в себя воздух, а бешеный стук сердца утихает.

art by Vozduh, [fullsize here](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9761/79027534.1/0_d7272_987485b8_orig)

Он не один.

— На полуночном выгуле? Или хочешь еще раз попытаться переубедить меня? — говорит Чонин, следя взглядом за Тао, выходящем из тени на освещенное луной пространство. На Тао из одежды только низко сидящие штаны. Они скрывают те части тела, которые Чонин уже видел, но зрелище и так довольно соблазнительное. Чонин с трудом сохраняет самообладание: сердце норовит выпрыгнуть из груди, а желудок скручивается в узел. Он ясно вспоминает каждый раз, когда ему хотелось большего, чем простой разговор и драка, и это настораживает.

— А что, мне нужна причина? — Тао останавливается в нескольких шагах, и Чонин опять замечает в его ушах серьги, бросающие серебристый отблеск на уши. Он хочет дотронуться до них, потянуть и узнать, поставит ли этим Тао на колени.

Тао облизывает губы, и Чонин снова еле сдерживается, чтобы не приблизиться к нему.

— Да нет. Просто не ожидал никого встретить.

— Ну, я могу уйти...

— Нет! — восклицает Чонин прежде, чем успевает это осознать, и краснеет. Очень странно. Он замечает краем глаза ухмылку Тао и хмурится. Такое ощущение, что Тао что-то знает, а Чонин даже не в курсе, что происходит.

— Ты ведешь себя… как-то не так, — видно, что Тао тщательно подбирает слова. Чонин тяжело сглатывает, оборачивается и смотрит Тао в глаза.

— Да?

— Ты не спешишь меня ударить, — Тао делает шаг вперед. Чонин не может понять, хочет он отступить или двинуться навстречу, поэтому остается на месте.

— И смотришь на меня тоже как-то по-другому.

— Разве? — хрипит Чонин. Он не волновался так, даже когда смотрел в упор на раздвоенное дуло ружья, начиненного серебряными пулями, и готовился умереть самым отвратительным для гордого молодого волка способом. Он не двигается, когда Тао тянет руку и проводит по его обнаженному плечу и вниз по спине. Затем крепко хватает Чонина и тянет к себе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу. Чонину достаточно приподнять голову, чтобы увидеть глаза, отливающие красным.

— Ага, — выдыхает Тао, и Чонин еле слышит его из-за гула в ушах. Это что-то новое. Адреналин вбрасывается в кровь не от страха и боли. Тао наклоняется, и Чонин осознает, что его целуют, чувствует прикосновение мягких губ к своим. Он вспоминает свое утреннее желание поцеловать Тао. Тогда он побоялся поддаться порыву, а сейчас Тао сам сделал первый шаг, и Чонин стонет, пробуя поцелуй на вкус.

Нежность противоречит всему, что между ними было, каждой их встрече. Чонин комкает волосы Тао и целует его жестче, смакуя рык, который слышит, когда прикусывает только что зажившую губу. Не до крови, но он уверен, что Тао и тогда бы не сопротивлялся. Тот отвечает тем же и проводит зубами по языку, а затем посасывает его, и волна желания кружит Чонину голову. Кусочки мозаики собираются, и он видит картинку прямо перед носом.

Тао ему небезразличен.

Осознание этого заставляет его с силой оттолкнуть Тао. Тот смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, и Чонин качает головой:

— Нет.

Тао снова шагает к нему, больно хватает за руку. Боль распространяется кругами от впившихся ногтей, Чонин шипит и врезается спиной в дерево. Кора царапает кожу сквозь рубашку, он сверлит Тао взглядом и рычит:

— Отпусти.

— Не позволю твоему упрямству все испортить, — отрезает Тао, и Чонин впадает в ступор. Пользуясь этим, Тао снова его целует, и тот поддается, но лишь потому, что тело реагирует раньше мозга. Тао такой горячий, так одуряюще пахнет, все это сводит с ума. Он хочет и берет без сожалений. Тао вцепляется еще сильнее, и Чонин хватает его за волосы, откидывает его голову назад, и поцелуй разрывается. Он приникает к шее Тао, проводит вниз губами. Стоны лишь раззадоривают его. Чувства одновременно обострены и затуманены, но сосредоточены на Тао: он и только он сейчас имеет значение.

Внутри бушует ураган, джинсы становятся тесными. Он стонет, когда Тао запускает руки ему под рубашку, касаясь разгоряченной кожи. Еще один поцелуй, и Чонин готов поклясться, что Тао специально вбирает в себя его дыхание, чтобы выдернуть душу из самого нутра и оставить себе. Главное, чтобы он берег эту душу, в отличие от ее хозяина.

У Чонина нет опыта в сексе, так как он им никогда не интересовался. Но он знает, зачем Тао падает на колени и смотрит на него так, что дрожат ноги. Джинсы расстегнуты и скользят вниз, но он сосредоточен на другом. Тао обхватывает рукой основание его члена, и Чонину даже немного неловко, что у него так сильно стоит, но стыд проходит, когда губы смыкаются вокруг головки и начинают сосать.

Чонин сдавленно стонет и заставляет себя дышать — он не ожидал сразу так много всего. Он сползает вниз по дереву, чтобы тверже упереться ногами в землю, но подошвы скользят по грязи. Тао удерживает его за бедра. Мир останавливается, когда Тао медленно заглатывает его член. Чонин косится на него и тихо стонет, заметив взгляд Тао из-под опущенных ресниц и румянец на его щеках. Зверь Тао совсем рядом, и Чонин чувствует, как его собственный зверь откликается. Но хотя бы сейчас Чонин хочет быть жадным и ни с кем не делиться, так что он заставляет зверя уйти. Тут Тао легко проходится зубами по основанию его члена и отстраняется.

Верь Чонин во что-то или кого-то кроме луны, он бы сейчас молился, но из его уст вырывается только имя Тао, и сердце вторит ему каждым ударом. Он скулит и скребет ногтями по голове Тао, цепляясь за ускользающие пряди волос. Он боится, что если отпустит себя, его унесет без возврата. Эмоции ломятся в мозг, будто заклятые враги, но он не признает их, откладывает на потом. Он сейчас все равно не способен на анализ. Поэтому он сосредоточивается на том, как Тао лижет его и сжимает пальцами основание члена. Сладкое наслаждение заполняет его, и он призывает все свое самообладание, чтобы унять волка, который рычит и скребет когтями, требуя большего. У него вытягиваются клыки, и он чуть не прокусывает нижнюю губу, пока кончает, наполняя рот Тао до краев, так, что сперма стекает из уголков рта по подбородку. В порыве желания Чонин толкает Тао в грязь и листья и сам падает на него, целуя. Тао рычит, когда Чонин скользит рукой ему в штаны и начинает ласкать. Его мысли так затуманены, что в голову не приходит вынуть член из штанов. Ему жарко, сердце бьется все чаще, и Чонин не перестает целовать Тао, пока тот не отстраняется, чтобы провыть в ночь, содрогаясь от оргазма.

Не сознавая, что делает, Чонин впивается зубами в плечо Тао, его зверь требует поставить клеймо, чтобы никто другой не посмел даже дотронуться. Зубы ломит, и он кусает сильнее, сжимает клыками мышцы и смакует жизнь, пульсирующую под ними. Вой Тао обрывается, и Чонин наконец ослабляет хватку. Он отодвигается, чтобы увидеть темную метку на смуглой коже, и сглатывает кровь, собравшуюся во рту. Его переполняет чувство собственничества, он смотрит на Тао и видит, что тот в шоке.

— Ты меня пометил.

Потрясенный голос Тао раздается в ушах и вырывает его из дурмана, а осознание содеянного накрывает Чонина. Ужас подбрасывает его на ноги. Чонин запинается о джинсы, натягивает их и быстро застегивает, старательно не глядя на Тао, лежащего на земле.

— Чонин.

Он резко поворачивает голову. Тао опирается на локти, и луна освещает рану на его плече. Как трофей. Грудь Чонина панически сжимается.

— Я не хотел, — бормочет он и повторяет чуть громче: — Я не хотел.

Чонин всегда ладил со своим волком, но сейчас его разрывает на части. Зверь хочет взобраться на Тао и завершить то, что начал, человек же пытается восстановить самообладание. Чонин ни к кому не привязывается. Он сам по себе и в любой момент может сорваться с места без оглядки и без сожалений.

И вот он пометил Тао — связал вместе их волков, и ущерб этот непоправим.

Тао припадает к земле, собираясь прыгнуть, но Чонин ведет в этой игре. Он стремительно разворачивается и срывается в лес. Ему нужно убежать отсюда, чтобы разобраться в этом хаосе. Должен быть какой-то способ исправить сделанное. Знакомый вой за спиной пробуждает желание вернуться, животный инстинкт зудит под кожей. Раньше его подавить было проще.

Чонин достигает опушки леса и бежит дальше. Размытые огни, гудки машин и высокие заборы, которые он перепрыгивает, сменяются пустынным полем и открытым ночным небом, и он наконец падает на колени. Вцепляется в землю и дрожит, пытаясь совладать с собой, пока не потерял контроль окончательно и не рассыпался на части. Он знал, что вероятность выпустить волка наружу и навсегда потерять возможность быть человеком велика, но не так. Только не так.

Лицо Тао мелькает перед глазами Чонина, и волна желания заставляет его скрежетать зубами и сжимать влажную рубашку на груди, до того больно. Не то чтобы он не хотел Тао, будучи человеком, но он не готов к последствиям. Выгонят ли Тао из стаи за связь с чужаком? Или Чонина заставят присоединиться к ней?

Придут ли рано или поздно охотники, чтобы забрать Тао у него на глазах, как они сделали со всеми, кто был Чонину небезразличен?

Чонин содрогается в последний раз и наконец уступает хаосу, теряя сознание, пока другой волк воет вдалеке.

art by Vozduh

— Ты весь горишь, — говорит Бэкхён и касается лба Чонина ладонью, затем прохладным полотенцем. Несмотря на показное безразличие, Чонин благодарен ему, потому что это уменьшает жар, и он моргает слезящимися глазами, пытаясь разогнать туман.

— Я всегда теплый, — напоминает он Бэкхёну, но тот только фыркает.

— Значит, теплее обычного. С тебя градом льется пот, а ты никогда не потеешь.

Чонин пожимает плечами и касается лбом прилавка, не убирая полотенце. Болезнь, которой он заражен, не так-то просто излечить, и бороться труднее с каждой минутой. Еще и трех дней не прошло, как он пометил Тао, а все тело сопротивляется разлуке. Связанные волки должны быть друг с другом до самой смерти, а жар у него настолько сильный, что перспектива смерти вполне реальна. Он надеется, что Тао справляется лучше, но вряд ли удача на его стороне.

В глубине души он жалеет, что Тао не ищет его сам. Чонин больше не гуляет по ночам, но Тао знает, где он живет, где работает и куда ходит. И не появляется. У Чонина неприятно сводит желудок, и он бежит в туалет. Но рвать уже нечем, потому что это продолжается все утро, и каждый раз Бэкхён бросает на него укоряющий взгляд, в котором ясно читается совет идти домой. И каждый раз, сполоснув рот и взяв себя в руки, он уверяет, что все в порядке.

 

Проходит еще две ночи. Чонин рвет на себе мягкую рубашку, которая будто прожигает дыры в его коже. Ткань легко расходится, когда Чонин выпускает когти. Затем он скребет деревянную дверь и выбегает наружу так, будто весь мир гонится за ним и уже наступает на пятки. Он с облегчением выходит на знакомую тропинку между деревьями, пошатываясь и перепрыгивая через упавшие ветки. Жизнь вливается в его жилы, но этого мало. Волк даже не высовывается, и Чонин падает на землю.

Подняться на ноги оказывается непосильной задачей, и Чонин снова валится на лесную подстилку, уставившись сквозь деревья на убывающую луну. Он тянет руку погладить ее изгиб. Луна всегда утешала Чонина, и его волчьи глаза с легкостью видят ее рябую поверхность даже на таком расстоянии. Мысль о том, что нечто прекрасное и сильное так же ущербно, как и они все, но все равно имеет власть над ними, приносит облегчение. Лежать здесь, ожидая конца, и надеяться, что Тао выживет, даже неплохо. Тао, видимо, не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, и именно поэтому не появился у двери Чонина, чтобы убедить его принять связь.

Чонин знает, что поддался бы, если бы они с Тао встретились лицом к лицу.

Наверное, это волк влияет на него, в таком состоянии легко воспользоваться человеческой слабостью. Но Чонину плевать. Волк не создан для одиночества, и, возможно, Чонин слишком долго цепляется за свою свободу. Это не настоящая свобода, если он все время убегает. И от мысли о семье, о людях, которые бы приняли его как своего, по телу пробегает дрожь.

Глаза закрываются, и Чонин вызывает воспоминания о прошлом. Улыбка матери, сильные руки отца, поднимающие его над головой и водружающие на плечи. Тогда он был счастливым, но потом счастье отобрали люди, не знавшие ничего, кроме страха, боли и смерти. Если вдуматься, сейчас Чонин и сам такой же. Раны, которые Чонин старался не бередить, не в силах выдержать постоянную боль от потери, открываются вновь, и он, еще не осознав, почему плачет, чувствует, как слезы текут по лицу.

Внезапно дыхание перехватывает, на грудь что-то давит, а на шее смыкаются тонкие пальцы, перекрывая доступ воздуху. Он поднимает взгляд и видит красные глаза Лухана и его серебристые волосы, сияющие в лунном свете. Лухан рычит, скаля зубы, и хватка становится сильнее. Чонина спасает инстинкт самосохранения. Он упирается пятками в землю и сбрасывает с себя Лухана. Тот, рыча, приземляется на четвереньки. Чонин с хрипом переворачивается и припадает к земле, чтобы его опять не застали врасплох. Он окидывает Лухана взглядом: одежда вся грязная, значит, в лесу уже давно.

— Почему ты не оставишь нас в покое? — шипит Лухан и сдвигается чуть-чуть, но Чонин замечает. Он готов к прыжку Лухана, хотя из легких выходит весь воздух, когда он приземляется на спину. Когти впиваются в шею, и он вскрикивает, а потом заезжает коленом Лухану в живот. Тот откатывается в сторону. Чонин сейчас не в состоянии драться, и Лухан это знает. Его рот кривится в довольной усмешке, пока он оценивающе разглядывает Чонина.

Свежая рана ноет и кровь стекает по груди — Лухан глубоко расцарапал его когтями. Чонин стискивает зубы и поднимается, сжав кулаки и сузив глаза. Не секрет, что Лухан всегда был против Чонина, постоянно нашептывал Чунмёну на ухо, пытаясь убедить в своем мнении, но он никогда не думал, что Лухан зайдет так далеко и нападет на него. Лухан — небольшой волк, но Чонин уже ослаблен. Он презрительно улыбается:

— Только трусы нападают на полудохлого врага.

Лухан снова бросается на него, пытаясь укусить в шею, но Чонин уходит в сторону, и они вместе валятся на землю. Эта боль сладка и знакома Чонину. Лухан с ворчанием падает на спину. Чонин одной рукой зажимает его шею, а другой раздирает обнажившийся живот. Лухан мечется, и Чонин давит изо всех сил, которых, к сожалению, очень мало, — он дрожит от напряжения.

Он готов умереть в одиночку, но не собирается поддаваться какому-то мелкому злобному волчонку. Чонин рычит, и Лухан хватается за него, царапая когтями грудь — единственное, до чего может дотянуться. От новых ран в кровь выбрасывается адреналин. Чонин пользуется этим и, слившись со своим волком, впивается когтями в шею Лухана.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь победить меня? — рычит он, наслаждаясь тем, как у Лухана расширяются глаза, раскрывается рот, а хватка ослабевает.

Чьи-то руки хватают Чонина и поднимают вверх, и он запоздало понимает, что вся стая здесь. Он по запаху узнает, что от Лухана его оторвал Кёнсу. У него всегда была железная хватка, и у Чонина нет ни малейшего шанса вырваться, так что он разрешает себе обмякнуть в руках Кёнсу.

Лухан сплевывает, снова бросается на Чонина, и его ловят за запястья: Чондэ с одной стороны, Исин — с другой.

— Отпустите меня, я вырву ему глотку, — требует Лухан.

Чунмён выходит вперед.

— Заведи поводок покрепче для своей секс-игрушки, — говорит ему Чонин.

— Я позволял тебе многое, — начинает Чунмён с хмурой гримасой на обычно любезном лице, — но ты заходишь слишком далеко.

Чонин роняет челюсть от удивления, но берет себя в руки.

— Это твой драгоценный щенок Лухан начал. Не я.

Глаза Чунмёна сужаются.

— Чонин, — у него властный тон, и хотя Чонин не в стае, он чувствует скрытую команду.

— Он, конечно, дикий, но никогда не отпирается, если начал драку, — вмешивается Сехун, и Минсок встает рядом с ним.

— Это правда. Если Чонин ищет драки, он это признает. — Лухан рычит на Минсока, считая его слова предательством. — И Лухан планировал напасть на Чонина с тех пор, как Тао вернулся помеченным.

Теперь взгляд Чунмёна устремлен на Лухана, и тот опускает голову, избегая встречи со взглядом альфы. Три быстрых шага — и Чунмён перед Луханом, стискивает его серебристые волосы тонкими пальцами. Он дергает Лухана вперед, выдирая из хватки Чондэ и Исина. Лухан хнычет, пока Чунмён оттаскивает его в сторону, а остальные смотрят на него, ожидая приказаний. Кёнсу все еще крепко держит Чонина.

— Его нужно привести в порядок, — наконец командует Чунмён, кивая Кёнсу.

Чонина отпускают, и члены стаи медленно уходят, перешептываясь. Он шатается: кровь течет по шее и торсу без остановки. В обычном состоянии раны бы уже затягивались, но сейчас Чонин ослаблен. Он все равно пытается сделать шаг, но чуть не валится на землю. Кёнсу недовольно цокает языком и поддерживает его сильными руками. Чонин с трудом заставляет себя идти, и он благодарен Кёнсу, что тот шагает не торопясь, как будто с ребенком.

— Давай-ка доставим тебя к Тао, — говорит Кёнсу, позволяя Чонину навалиться на себя еще больше, чтобы ему было легче.

От упоминания Тао ноги снова начинают подгибаться.

— А что сразу Тао? — ворчит он, хотя все внутри поет от одного имени связанного с ним волка.

— Ну не мне же зализывать твои раны, — хмыкает Кёнсу, ускоряя шаг. — К тому же вы оба слишком упрямы, вам нужен хороший пинок под зад.

Чонин запинается о ветку, и они оба чуть не падают.

— Ну ладно, может, тебе достанется не сильный пинок.

Чонин тихо рычит, но давится стоном — один из порезов на груди сильно саднит, кожу разрывает еще больше. Свежая боль встряхивает, и он сосредоточивается на ходьбе, а не на том, как быстро бьется сердце и тревожно сжимается желудок.

 

_Тао._

 

Чем дальше, тем сложнее дышать. Кружится голова, тело тяжелое, будто он тащит мешки с песком. Перед глазами все плывет, и Кёнсу приходится практически нести Чонина на руках. Может быть, если он умрет по дороге, это будет не так уж плохо. Тао освободится от связи и сможет найти того, кто охотно примет ее, в отличие от упрямого и гордого волка. Легкий толчок, и Чонин опять чувствует, как мышцы разрываются, и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Нет. Он очень даже жив.

— Я нянчу беспомощного младенца, — тихо говорит Кёнсу немного погодя. Чонин лишь наваливается на него еще сильнее, и Кёнсу кряхтит под его весом. Это очень приятно слышать.

art by Vozduh

На краю леса стоят маленькие домики, хотя они больше похожи на будки. Все на равном расстоянии друг от друга, построены очень аккуратно, и в каждом живет член стаи. Ну, кроме Чунмёна и Лухана, которые живут вместе. И Чонин думает, что скоро это же произойдет с Сехуном и Кёнсу — Кёнсу пропитан его запахом. Если бы Чонин чувствовал себя получше, он бы его подразнил.

Но даже Чонин понимает, что нельзя кусать руку, которая его кормит. Или, в данном случае, тащит его тело по лесу уже целую милю.

Ноздри заполняет манящий запах Тао. Кровь кипит в жилах, и внутренний волк просыпается. Ему нужно быть близко. Очень близко.

Кёнсу останавливается напротив двери дома Тао и стучит. Внутри раздается шорох и звук разбившегося стекла. Сердце Чонина замирает, когда дверь распахивается и его встречает потный и взъерошенный Тао, который выглядит так, как будто не спал несколько дней. Впрочем, если с ним было то же, что и с Чонином, это так и есть.

— Не шалите, — слышит Чонин голос Кёнсу и падает вперед.

Он издает немужественный — и неволчий — вопль, а потом его ловит Тао. Ох. Везде, где он соприкасается с Тао, внутрь вливается сила, похожая на электричество. Чонин может только стонать, пока его затаскивают в дом, тело не слушается. Он хочет вцепиться в Тао и не отпускать, хочет заговорить, но язык тяжелый и неповоротливый. Все опять кружится, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, и Чонин падает на мягкий матрас, уже не осознавая, где он. Он понимает, что на него залезает Тао — красные волосы бросаются в глаза, и лицо Тао то исчезает, то появляется в поле зрения.

— Что ты опять натворил? — вздыхает Тао, и Чонин чувствует, как смех подступает к горлу.

— Ничего, — выдавливает он, и голос срывается, а дыхание перехватывает, потому что Тао обводит пальцами рану на шее. Все его чувства сосредоточены на Тао, он купается в них, когда тот льнет к нему и проводит по открытой ране языком. Резкая боль пробивает насквозь, Чонин всхлипывает и комкает простыни. Если бы он не был волком, он бы потерял сознание, когда шершавый язык Тао прошелся по краям разреза, сделанного Луханом на шее. Каждое движение языка снова вызывает волну боли и наслаждения, и Чонин наклоняет голову набок, чтобы усилить эти ощущения.

Вылизывает Тао тщательно, шею покалывает все меньше. Он чувствует, как раны заживают уже от одного присутствия Тао. Пульсирующая сила оживляет его, постепенно исцеляя, кровотечение останавливается, а зрение обретает четкость. Первое, что он ищет взглядом, — это лицо Тао. Его темные глаза смотрят так, что он чуть не сходит с ума.

— Тао, — выдыхает Чонин и тянется убрать волосы с его лица.

— Дай вылижу грудь, а потом можешь уйти.

Сердце Чонина сжимается. Он правда не нужен Тао?

— Я не хочу уходить, — шепчет он, и Тао перестает слизывать кровь.

— Что?

Губы Тао запачканы кровью, а зрачки так расширены, что Чонин готов потеряться в их черноте и не возвращаться назад. Тао такой дикий и свободный, и Чонин горько жалеет, что убежал от него.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он. — Я убежал, потому что боялся. Я не знаю, что делаю, не знаю, что чувствую. Но я хочу тебя. Очень хочу.

Его волк показывается, вспыхивает в глазах и обостряет чувства, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не накинуться на Тао. Если тот этого не хочет, Чонин уйдет куда глаза глядят. Смерть будет то еще приключение.

— Ты меня хочешь, — ошарашенно бормочет Тао, его губы приоткрыты, а брови сдвинуты.

Чонин дотягивается до запястья Тао и нежно обхватывает его.

— Ты мне нужен.

В это мгновение все становится кристально ясно. Одинокий испуганный волк наконец находит того, с кем готов создать связь на всю жизнь. Непонятно, от чего его трясет — то ли от ужаса перед силой своих чувств, то ли потому, что Тао впивается в него взглядом и смотрит прямо в душу, выискивая малейшие следы лжи. Чонин никогда не ощущал себя таким беззащитным, хочется свернуться в клубок и закрыться хотя бы так.

В первый раз все было иначе — мягкие губы, осторожные прикосновения. В этот раз их губы жадно тянутся друг к другу, а внутренние волки воют от наслаждения. Тао прикусывает губы Чонина, впивается в них, затем заживляет их языком и проталкивает его дальше в рот. Конечно, Чонин восстанавливается в присутствии Тао, но он все еще слаб и злится, что не может покрепче схватиться за плечи Тао. Но это не важно — Тао уже движется вниз, к не зажившим еще ранам на груди, попутно касаясь губами челюсти, шеи, ключиц. Он лижет увереннее, надавливая языком, и пригвождает Чонина руками к кровати, чтобы тот не пытался выбраться. Слишком много всего сразу, у Чонина кружится голова, все тело звенит от ласк Тао.

Его Тао.  
  
Пара.  
  
Из груди вырывается собственнический рык, и Тао рычит в ответ и надавливает еще сильнее. У Чонина перехватывает дыхание, он пытается сохранить контроль над собой. Только потери крови ему не хватало. Тьма сгущается на границе сознания, убеждая поддаться. Он слаб и истощен, и уже просто от того, что Тао здесь, рядом, Чонина охватывает чувство безопасности, которое он не испытывал с детства. Поэтому он перестает бороться и позволяет себе отключиться. Последнее, что он слышит, — это дыхание Тао и тихое: «Я позабочусь о тебе».


	2. Chapter 2

Tао пахнет деревьями и землей, и Чонин вжимается лицом в теплую шею, чтобы вобрать в себя его запах. Стянутая на груди кожа не болит от этого легкого движения. Чонин открывает глаза, но тут же закрывает их из-за яркого солнечного света. Он стонет и натягивает одеяло на голову. Хриплый смех рассеивает тишину комнаты, и Чонин выглядывает из-под одеяла: Тао смотрит на него с улыбкой. Если уж быть совсем честным, он опять ожидал оцепенения и равнодушия, которое охватывает, когда нет ни боли, ни адреналина, но в этот раз иначе, и ему придется привыкнуть.

— Сколько я провалялся без сознания? — спрашивает Чонин, щурясь от солнца.

Тао вытягивает шею и глядит на часы на прикроватном столике.

— Часов четырнадцать.

Понятно, почему затекли мышцы. Чонин медленно садится, и одеяло соскальзывает с его груди, где вместо глубоких ран — ярко-розовые следы. Тао прислоняется к Чонину сзади, кладет подбородок ему на плечо и смотрит вниз.

— Вроде получше.

— Ты неплохо поработал.

— Это комплимент? — смеется Тао. — От тебя?

— Не вздумай привыкать, — Чонин пытается говорить ехидно, но не может сдержать улыбку. Тао смеется еще громче, Чонин заезжает ему локтем по ребрам, и тот падает на матрас.

Столько неизведанного пространства, столько незнакомых эмоций, что ему приходится делать усилие, чтобы не отпрянуть. Он так привык убегать, блокировать все, кроме боли и стремления к свободе, что сейчас борется с собой, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Он даже не замечает, что дрожит, пока Тао не обнимает его за талию, прижимаясь теплой грудью к спине и согревая дыханием шею.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет Тао, легонько целует Чонина за ухом, и он судорожно выдыхает. Он не хочет убегать и прятаться. В объятиях Тао хорошо и безопасно, и Чонин нерешительно льнет к нему, как будто боится, что тот исчезнет.

Но Тао здесь, и Чонин позволяет себе успокоиться и расслабить мышцы, готовые к прыжку. Он уже не отстраняется каждый раз, когда Тао целует его в шею. Чонин хмыкает и поворачивает голову, и они соприкасаются губами. Робко — оба готовы остановиться, но этого не происходит. По спине Чонина пробегает дрожь, он поворачивается, устраивается на коленях Тао и облизывает его губы, требуя большего. Тао стонет, и этот стон отдается в паху Чонина, а сердце безумно стучит.

Он проводит руками по знакомой коже, и впервые — не для того, чтобы оставить синяки, но подчиняясь первобытному желанию быть вместе. Чонин выгибается, крепко обхватив ногами талию Тао. Он тяжело и беспорядочно дышит ему в рот между поцелуями, жар внутри нарастает, тело покалывает от предвкушения близости. Тао хватает Чонина загрубевшими пальцами и до боли царапает тонкую кожу рубцов. Боль подстегивает возбуждение, и Чонин этому не удивляется.

У них обоих нет опыта, но между ними существует внутренняя связь, и она руководит ими. Чонин обнаруживает, что он уже лежит на спине, а Тао сидит сверху и вводит смазанный палец внутрь. Чонин никогда не задумывался о распределении ролей в их паре, но в смутных мечтах представлял себе все иначе. Он привык доминировать, а сейчас — шире разводит ноги для Тао, потому что чувствует, что так правильно. Незнакомые ощущения заставляют его стиснуть пальцами замазанные кровью простыни, он разрывается между жаждой большего и желанием отстраниться. В конце концов теплая рука Тао на животе успокаивает волнение, и Чонин полностью принимает его.

Второй палец — и желудок скручивается в узел, а член твердеет, наливаясь кровью. Он подавляет стон, норовящий сорваться с губ, и вместо этого двигает бедрами. Тао смотрит на него удивленно. Чонин поднимает бровь, Тао усмехается и проталкивает третий палец. Чонин стонет от боли, открывая шею для укуса. И Тао кусает, прихватывая кожу зубами, и растягивает внутри еще жестче и быстрее.

Чонин закидывает ногу на талию Тао, используя свой вес, чтобы перекатиться и поменяться местами, и с усмешкой смотрит на оседланного партнера. Он думал, что Тао будет сопротивляться, но тот расслаблен и прикусывает нижнюю губу, взглядом побуждая Чонина что-нибудь сделать. Он гладит член Тао, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, только чтобы увидеть, как Тао хватает воздух ртом.

— Чонин, — рычит тот, и Чонин стискивает зубы и поднимается на колени.

Член Тао толще пальцев, и, несмотря на подготовку, когда Чонин начинает насаживаться на головку, ему приходится сильнее сжать зубы, чтобы не застонать. Он закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, прижав подбородок к груди. Руки Тао на его бедрах, он успокаивающе проводит пальцами по коже Чонина, и тот находит в себе силы насадиться до конца. Быть так заполненным и чувствовать пульсирующий член Тао внутри ново для Чонина. Он стонет и на миг останавливается, чтобы не разорваться напополам, а потом поводит бедрами.

Тао стонет, и Чонин наслаждается его стонами, он поднимается и опускается, удивляясь — он не ожидал, что ему будет так хорошо. Его пронизывает удовольствие, и он замедляет движения, чтобы продлить это мгновение. Но Тао сильнее сжимает его бедра, и Чонин опять ускоряет темп. Он запрокидывает голову, приоткрывает губы, обхватывает руками ноги Тао. Он вращает бедрами, и Тао приподнимается. Короткие всхлипывания перерастают в стоны, стоны становятся все громче и громче, пока голос Чонина не срывается.

Погрузившись в свои ощущения, Чонин пугается, когда внезапно оказывается на четвереньках, а Тао — позади него. Рука надавливает на его шею, вжимая голову в матрас, и Тао снова в него толкается. Чонин с трудом дышит, комкая простынь в кулаках, и откидывается назад с каждым толчком бедер Тао. Когда Тао в первый раз рычит, Чонин чуть не теряет сознание. Он пытается вдохнуть поглубже и раздвигает ноги шире, явно демонстрируя подчинение, позволяя Тао брать, брать, брать.

Член тяжело покачивается между ног, но Чонин не делает ничего, чтобы снять напряжение, потому что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он наполовину стонет, наполовину рычит, когда Тао наклоняется к нему, чтобы отдрочить свободной рукой. Чонин подается назад, пытаясь остановить его, но ему не удается. Тао рычит и берется рукой за шею Чонина, прикусывая его кожу. Чонин вскрикивает от внезапной боли, и ему хватает этого, чтобы кончить. Он бессознательно рвет простыни с каждой судорогой, проходящей по телу.

Тао впивается в шею сильнее, пока кончает сам, и держит до появления клыков, прокусывая еще глубже. Чонин содрогается от пронзительной боли и новой волны наслаждения. Теперь Тао его пометил. Чонин без сил падает на матрас, вздрогнув от мокрого пятна под животом, но не успевает он сдвинуться, как Тао падает на него всем телом. Чонин ворчит и пытается выскользнуть, но останавливается, когда Тао отпускает его шею и начинает вылизывать укус.

Чонин довольно вздыхает, и при каждом движении языка Тао у него на ногах поджимаются пальцы. К этому он с радостью привыкнет. Наконец Тао заканчивает вылизывать шею Чонина, проводит носом по лицу и целует его.

— Слезь с меня, — ворчит Чонин, когда они прекращают целоваться. — Ты все-таки не пушинка.

Чонин открывает рот от изумления, когда Тао еще сильнее вдавливает его в кровать, а потом встает, оставляя дрожать от внезапного соприкосновения с холодным воздухом. Чонин переворачивается на спину, и Тао снова устраивается рядом. Чонин тут же находит глазами метку на плече Тао. Он проводит пальцами по шраму и чувствует странную гордость от того, что следы его зубов запечатлены на коже Тао. На теле может зажить практически все, но меток это не касается. Метка никогда не исчезнет, и у Чонина теперь есть такая же сзади на шее. Ну они и парочка.

— Ты переезжаешь ко мне, — сообщает Тао, и Чонин смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Кто тебя знает, в какую еще переделку ты без меня попадешь.

Чонин тычет его коленом в бок и с удовлетворением слышит в ответ болезненный вздох.

Не то чтобы Чонин скучал по своей комнатушке, но он никогда не жил вместе с кем-то. Сначала он держится в стороне, пока Тао занимается своими обычными делами, например, утром, когда тот завораживающе разминается посреди комнаты, и к концу растяжки его мышцы напряжены, а кожа мокрая от пота. И у Чонина каждый раз немного кружится голова, а Тао подмигивает ему, и Чонин хмурится от такого вызывающего высокомерия. После этого Тао уходит на работу, и Чонин предоставлен сам себе. Он почти не прикасается ни к чему в доме, потому что вещи здесь ему не принадлежат. Они принадлежат Тао. Все это настолько внове для Чонина, что иногда он с трудом подавляет соблазн уйти. Он привык жить один, и открытость его угнетает.

Но по ночам Тао опять с ним, и он снова и снова доводит Чонина до исступления руками и губами. Иногда они добираются до кровати, но чаще нет. В основном Тао перегибает Чонина через диван или прижимает к кухонному столу, устраиваясь между его ног. Однажды они даже приняли вместе душ, но это оказалось плохой идеей — они не смогли сдержать руки, рухнули вместе с душевой стойкой, а потом долго хохотали, запутавшись ногами в занавеске, и весь пол залило водой.

Вот ради таких мгновений Чонин не уходит, и еще ради возможности запустить пальцы в волосы Тао и поцеловать его, когда они лежат в постели и уже почти засыпают. Он медленно привыкает к тому, что Тао не выгонит его из-за того, что он приготовил обед или переставил книги в алфавитном порядке, поскольку до этого они стояли как попало, и это сводило его с ума.

Чонин наконец чувствует себя дома, когда Тао заезжает ему в живот из-за истерики от сгоревшего обеда. Сначала он удивляется, но потом видит игривый огонек в глазах Тао и вспоминает старые добрые времена. Чонин прыгает вперед, и Тао с грохотом падает. Они обмениваются ударами и тычками до тех пор, пока Тао не пригвождает Чонина к полу, целуя в грудь, а его руки оказываются связаны над головой рубашкой.

Он дома.

 

Отношения — это гораздо проще, чем ожидал Чонин. Само собой появляется желание сделать то, чего бы он раньше никогда не сделал. Пожалуй, он всегда был на это способен, но не было повода. А теперь есть.

Тао рядом, его черная шерсть смешивается с тенями, заполняющими ночной лес, пока они бегут что есть сил. Когда они в волчьем облике, их притяжение друг к другу еще сильнее, и они легко держатся вместе. Они бегут просто так, без цели, только потому, что это здорово. Две половины единого целого наконец-то сливаются друг с другом под лунным светом. Чонин воет, Тао подхватывает этот вой, и он звенит в воздухе, пока они прокладывают дорогу сквозь кусты.

Чуть позже они выбегают на поляну, где деревья окружают высокую траву, усеянную одуванчиками. Чонин так зачарованно наблюдает за белым пухом, взлетающим вверх с каждым шагом, что не замечает Тао, пока тот не толкает его в бок. Чонин рычит на Тао, и тот пятится, ускользая. Чонин прыгает, но Тао не двигается, и они катятся по траве, а потом останавливаются. Тао кладет голову на грудь Чонина, и им хорошо.

Тао пару раз лижет Чонина в морду, и его сердце заходится от счастья. Они засыпают под светом луны, а потом крадутся в дом на рассвете. В их шерсти запуталась трава, и они соприкасаются боками на ходу.

В щеку Чонина тычется палец, он отмахивается, но без толку. Тогда он оборачивается и бросает на Бэкхёна уничтожающий взгляд.

— Чего? — наконец спрашивает Чонин, поскольку Бэкхён и не думает оставить его в покое.

— Ты весь светишься, — говорит Бэкхён, улыбаясь такой широкой улыбкой, которой Чонин никогда у него не видел.

Он в замешательстве смотрит на свою руку, а затем снова на Бэкхёна и хмурится:

— Свечусь? Ты что, все-таки скурил те браслеты из конопли?

Бэкхён снова тыкает Чонина в щеку.

— Я в переносном смысле, ты, задница! Ты весь... — Бэкхён бестолково размахивает руками, а потом подбоченивается: — Ага! У тебя был секс.

— Что? — Чонин теряет дар речи, но предательский румянец на щеках выдает его.

Он боится смотреть в довольное лицо Бэкхёна.

— Я так и знал! Кто?

Чонин морщит нос и отворачивается, надеясь, что допрос прекратится. Но он ошибается. Бэкхён подбирается поближе, кладет голову на плечо Чонину, и тот застывает.

— Ну скажи-и, — Бэкхён надувает губы, и Чонин вздыхает. Он с деланным вниманием смотрит на прилавок и сглатывает, увидев, что умудрился вырезать там имя Тао. Чонин быстро прикрывает надпись рукой с самым беспечным видом.

— Это Чунмён? — предполагает Бэкхён.

Чонин кривится от отвращения.

— Чунмён? Это первое, что пришло тебе в голову?

Бэкхён пожимает плечами.

— Он часто приходит пообщаться с тобой. Я подумал, что он наконец-то пробился сквозь ледяную стену.

А Бэкхён не такой пустоголовый, как казалось. Чонин пристально смотрит на него.

— Чунмён не в моем вкусе, — наконец выдает он.

— Тогда кто? — ноет Бэкхён, обвивая руками талию Чонина. Чонин смотрит на крепко прижатые руки, затем снова на Бэкхёна. Тот переходит черту — и наверняка об этом знает, — потому что Чонин терпеть не может, когда к нему прикасаются. Кроме Тао, но это совсем другое дело. Бэкхён щурится и, кажется, что-то замышляет.

— Ты боишься щекотки, Чонин?

И не ожидая ответа, Бэкхён запускает руку Чонину под рубашку и щекочет. Раздается пронзительный визг, и Чонин отбегает как можно дальше, но Бэкхён несется за ним. Чонин очень боится щекотки, и теперь его слабость раскрыта. Бэкхён приближается, и Чонин отступает за длинный стол, на котором громоздятся ящики с альбомами. Бэкхён пролезает под столом, и Чонин бежит к выходу, но резко останавливается, когда открывается дверь и звенит колокольчик.

— Добрый ве... — Бэкхён запрыгивает ему на спину. — ...чер, — выдыхает Чонин и пытается стащить с себя эту человекообразную пиявку.

Вошедший мужчина смотрит на них с любопытством, и Чонин его понимает.

— Мы можем вам чем-то помочь? — пропевает Бэкхён прямо в ухо Чонину слишком счастливым, учитывая обстановку, голосом.

— Вряд ли, — голос у посетителя на удивление низкий. Он слишком молод, чтобы интересоваться такой музыкой, но не Чонину судить: Бэкхён же слушает ее целыми днями, а они примерно одного возраста.

— Если передумаете, мы к вашим услугам.

Чонин старается не зарычать. Он с легкостью мог бы сбросить Бэкхёна, но зачем причинять вред человеку. Он тащится к кассе с Бэкхёном на спине, упорно отмалчиваясь, хотя тот сопит ему в ухо и вообще ведет себя по-детски.

— Почему ты не хочешь сказать?

— Потому что это не твое дело, — шепотом отвечает Чонин. Он не хочет обсуждать свою личную жизнь при посторонних.

— Мы же друзья.

Чонин наклоняется и стукается лбом о прилавок. Бэкхён издает вопль, ослабляет хватку и плюхается на пол.

Что-то не так — Чонин это чувствует.

Дверной замок щелкает, Бэкхён вытаскивает ключ и кладет в карман, а потом направляется в сторону своего дома. Чонин стоит и слушает, как Бэкхён что-то мычит себе под нос, сворачивая за угол. Обычно звуки стихают через пару минут, но в этот раз мычание резко обрывается. У Чонина встают дыбом волосы на затылке, и он срывается с места. Каждая его мышца напряжена — и не только в эти мгновения, это началось еще час назад. Внутри нарастает безотчетная тревога, и он бежит все быстрее. Вот и угол. Чонин сворачивает и тут же тормозит при виде двух фигур вдалеке. Там не переулок — скорее небольшая парковка, и посреди нее одна-единственная машина.

Внимание Чонина приковывает крупный мужчина, который держит Бэкхёна, зажимая ему рот и приставив к виску пистолет. Он поднимает взгляд, и Чонин даже не удивлен, узнав посетителя, недавно заходившего в магазин. Чонин принюхивается, запах серебра щекочет ноздри. Он рычит, и его глаза вспыхивают красным. Это не человек. Это охотник. Идиот, почему он не заметил раньше? Расслабился от спокойной и счастливой жизни. Вот почему он всегда в бегах. Чтобы они не смогли закончить дело, проваленное двадцать лет назад.

Бэкхён хнычет, и охотник усмехается Чонину в лицо, подначивая. Отсюда он не успеет добраться вовремя и остановить смерть. Сам факт, что он беспокоится о Бэкхёне, — свидетельство того, как изменила его связь. Раньше Чонину было бы наплевать, что кто-то умрет из-за того, что он сбежал. Но сейчас Бэкхён смотрит на него огромными, полными слез глазами, и у Чонина сводит живот. Он не хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы ребячливый Бэкхён и дальше жил обычной жизнью с ее будничными заботами, глупо улыбался и знать не знал, что в мире есть зло.

Его захлестывает гнев, и волк рвется на свободу. Чонин облизывает губы и лихорадочно ищет способ справиться с охотником так, чтобы мозги Бэкхёна при этом не оказались разбрызганы по асфальту.

— Притормози, приятель, — раздается низкий голос за спиной, и в Чонине поднимается белая ярость. Он так сосредоточился на происходящем, что не заметил появления нового игрока. Чонин даже не оборачиваясь чувствует сильный запах серебра, царапающий горло. С тем, сколько этого металла упаковано в пулях, он будет мертв после первого же прицельного выстрела.

— Значит так, — кончик дула холодит шею Чонина, и по спине бегут мурашки. — Чанёль сейчас прокатится с твоей человеческой сучкой, — Чонин рычит, и пистолет сильнее вжимается в кожу, обжигая нагаром серебра: либо пистолет не чистили, либо использовали совсем недавно. Мысль об охотниках, о том, что Тао в опасности, в разы обостряет страх. Другие чувства тоже усиливаются, в крови полыхает адреналин и неистовое желание защищать. — И если будешь вести себя хорошо, мы его отпустим.

— «Вести себя хорошо», — фыркает Чонин. — И дать застрелить себя, как собаку.

— В этом и смысл, так что не рыпайся.

Чонин стискивает зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Жизнь Бэкхёна и так под угрозой. Жаль, что он не может выразить, как виноват перед ним. Тот беспомощно плачет на заднем сиденье машины. Если бы он мог уверить Бэкхёна, что все будет хорошо, может, это ослабило бы его страх. Но Чонин не может этого сделать, и последнее, что он видит, когда машина проезжает мимо, — залитое слезами лицо Бэкхёна. Бессмысленно пытаться объяснить, что Бэкхён ему не принадлежит, — вряд ли охотники поверят. Их порода не отличается пониманием.

— Если я не приеду туда через час, кровь этого парня будет на твоих руках, — слышит он и утробно рычит.

— Не я держу его под прицелом, — отрезает Чонин.

— Лучше подумай о том, сколько смертей будет отомщено. Подумай о тех жизнях, что я спасу, убив тебя.

— Ты так убеждаешь себя, чтобы спокойно спать? Убивая невинных людей?

Удар под левое колено опрокидывает Чонина на землю.

— Ты не человек, — шипит охотник.

— Но Бэкхён — человек, и убить его — преступление.

— Человек, который опустился до дружбы с тобой, недостоин пощады.

Тут Чонина осеняет, он усмехается и наклоняет голову набок, обдумывая ситуацию.

— А, так для тебя это акт мести? Какой-то большой и злой волк покусал твоих мамочку или папочку, да?

Еще один удар, и Чонин падает лицом в асфальт. Но лучше бы охотник этого не делал. Чонин перекатывается по земле и вскакивает на ноги прежде, чем тот успевает отреагировать. Гремит выстрел, и пуля со свистом проносится мимо уха. Чуть не попал. Чонин машинально хватает охотника за запястье, выворачивает его, и оружие со стуком падает. Зверь внутри вскидывается, и Чонин не против дать ему волю и позволить сделать всю грязную работу. Он всегда избегал охотников и никогда с ними не дрался, так что сейчас возможность хорошего поединка манит.

— Надеюсь, ты способен на большее, — поддевает Чонин.

Охотник выше, но ненамного. Его темные глаза сужаются, пока он оценивающе осматривает Чонина. Он кривит губы в неприятной улыбке, плавно вытаскивая пару ножей из куртки.

— Конечно.

Одно из лезвий ранит запястье Чонина ровно настолько, чтобы оно начало кровоточить, и Чонин ослабляет захват из-за жжения. Опять это чертово серебро. Чонин чуть не закатывает глаза, так это предсказуемо.

— Иди сюда, щенок.

Теперь Чонин и вправду закатывает глаза.

— На сколько ты меня старше, на год? На два? Заканчивай дурацкие дразнилки и ударь меня. — Удар хорош, и Чонин получил бы по лицу, не будь он гораздо быстрее противника: он уже сдвинулся влево на два шага. — Я сказал, ударь меня.

Нужно признать, охотник довольно подвижен для человека с таким телосложением — худощавый, с длинными руками и ногами и очень широкими ладонями. Одна рука мелькает рядом с Чонином, и он отскакивает назад, но на миг позже, чем нужно. С царапины на щеке стекает кровь, серебро жжется так сильно, что Чонин теряет бдительность. Пожалуй, лучше умерить гордыню, иначе он может проиграть. Усмешка тут же исчезает с лица противника, когда кулак Чонина врезается ему в челюсть и откидывает его на несколько шагов назад. Чонину это не мешает — он неотступно следует за ним, пока тот пытается вернуть равновесие, держась за щеку.

Охотник сплевывает кровь, и Чонин расценивает это как первый маленький шаг к победе, на которую рассчитывает в итоге. Тут же следует и второй шаг — он бросается вперед и бьет противника плечом в грудь. Оба валятся на землю. Чонин чувствует волка под самой кожей, глаза наливаются кровью, вытягиваются когти, и он рычит. Слюна, собравшаяся во рту, капает на шею жертвы.

— Безмозглое чудище, вот ты кто, — язвительно говорит охотник.

Чонин рычит, пытаясь удержать контроль над собой. Как бы ни хотелось вырубить врага, нужно выяснить, куда увезли Бэкхёна, и успеть туда прежде, чем его убьют. И не похоже, что этот охотник заговорит даже под пытками. Преданность, клятвы и прочие вещи, о которых люди не имеют понятия, — одно дело, но этот тип еще и упрям. Чонин втягивает когти и умудряется выбить из рук охотника один нож. Он тянется за вторым, но охотник оказывается проворней, и нож втыкается Чонину в бок. Он воет от боли, откинув голову; серебро жжет рану между ребер, и это заглушает все чувства. Охотник пользуется передышкой, чтобы сбросить с себя Чонина. Тот приземляется на спину и, моргнув, вытаскивает лезвие и бросает его на землю. Ему больно дышать, и он поднимается, скорчившись.

Слишком медленно. Охотник хватает Чонина за волосы и крепко бьет кулаком в лицо. Перед глазами плывет. Чонин пытается вырваться, но следующий удар сбивает его с ног. Удары сыплются один за другим, и Чонин знает, что попал, но охотник не будет продолжать это до бесконечности. В конце концов, Чонин выносливее, и когда его бьют в скулу в последний раз, он слышит треск в окровавленных костяшках пальцев.

— Сукин сын, — рычит охотник, и Чонину наконец-то удается отстраниться.

Со лба стекает кровь, дыра в боку саднит при каждом движении, но он жив и не намерен сдаваться. Чонин бросается вперед и довольно скалится, когда охотник врезается спиной в кирпичную стену здания. Он стонет, и Чонин стискивает его горло. Серебро берет свое, оно подавляет волка, и сила Чонина истощается, но ему нужно не так уж много времени, чтобы вывести противника из строя. Охотник хватает Чонина за волосы своей широкой ладонью и пытается отодрать от себя.

Металлическая вспышка — и Чонин еще до звука выстрела чувствует пулю, пробивающую плечо. Огонь стекает по руке, и она безжизненно повисает. Чонина толкают, он валится мешком, а потом удар обитым железом ботинком по груди разом вышибает воздух из легких. Он моргает, отгоняя темноту, что заполнила глаза вместе со жгучей болью. Чонин поднимает взгляд и видит дуло пистолета, направленное в лоб. Как так вышло, что они вернулись к самому началу?

— Имя — Крис, — охотник пытается говорить твердо, хотя и сам тяжело дышит. — Можешь рассказать своему сокамернику в аду, кто тебя туда отправил.

Несмотря на страх и чувство близкой смерти, Чонин смеется.

— Ты репетировал эту фразу перед зеркалом? — говорить больно, и он с усилием шипит сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты так и не понял: я победил, а ты — труп.

Щелчок взведенного курка отдается эхом в ушах, но тут вступает в действие волк. И потом уже у Чонина нет времени на анализ происходящего. Он откатывается одновременно с выстрелом. За звоном пули, отскочившей от асфальта, следует приглушенное проклятие, и тут Чонин вытягивает когти и вцепляется охотнику в шею. Тот изумленно раскрывает рот и падает на землю. Волк успокаивается, и Чонин смотрит, как охотник зажимает горло, пытаясь остановить кровь. Достаточно беглого взгляда, чтобы понять: это его не убьет. Даже сейчас Чонин не хочет его убивать. Он никогда не отнимал человеческую жизнь, и если сделает это теперь, то станет именно тем, кем его считают.

Довольно скоро боль и потеря крови берут верх, глаза охотника закатываются, и он обмякает. Чонин ощупывает его, отбросив подальше пистолет. В кармане куртки он находит телефон и разбивает его об стену: если охотник очнется, он может позвонить своему приятелю с указанием прикончить Бэкхёна.

Чонин прислоняется к стене, чтобы передохнуть. Боль впивается в каждую клеточку тела. И тут он понимает, что не успеет освободить Бэкхёна вовремя. Не в таком состоянии — ему нужна помощь. Подавленный, Чонин отталкивается от стены и ковыляет к дороге. Он тяжело дышит и изо всех сил цепляется за ощущения. Рубашка липнет к боку и плечу, из ран медленно сочится кровь. Серебро мешает заживлению, но след от металла теперь жжет не так сильно, осталась только глухая боль. Кажется, пуля прошла навылет, так что можно не волноваться, он не умрет. По крайней мере, не от этого.

Каждый шаг — пытка, каждое движение — риск потерять сознание в луже собственной крови. Кровотечение не останавливается, Чонин понимает, что ему нужен Тао. Ему кто-то нужен. От этой непривычной мысли все внутри переворачивается. Но Тао будет рядом, и этого достаточно, чтобы Чонин успокоился. Не нужно будет умолять, уговаривать, унижаться. Можно просто положиться на партнера.

Думая об этом, Чонин шагает быстрее, его подстегивает образ, запечатленный на изнанке век. Огни города остаются позади, и Чонин тащится между деревьями. Листья сердито шуршат под ногами, дыхание с хрипом вырывается из легких. Они заполняются кровью.

Первый дом на его пути — Чунмёна, и с губ Чонина еле слышно срывается всхлип, когда он видит, что там горит свет. Пока он идет к двери, кажется, что время тянется вечно. Он слабо стучит по дереву кулаком, и когда дверь открывается, падает вперед, прямо в подставленные руки.

— Чонин! — слышит он. Да, его держит Чунмён. Он все зовет его по имени, и Чонин мычит в ответ, давая знать, что слышит.

В комнате есть кто-то еще, но дом наполнен запахами всей стаи, и Чонин не может понять, кто именно, пока тот не подходит ближе. Сехун.

— Сехун, зови остальных. И приведи Тао. Быстро!

Чунмён с трудом, но держит Чонина, и тот слышит, как громко воет Сехун, так, что эхо отдается по всему лесу, — сейчас сюда соберутся все. Затем он слышит, как кто-то бежит, и изо всех сил цепляется за Чунмёна: он уже не может стоять сам. Чонин начинает падать, Чунмён напрягает все силы, но безрезультатно — тело Чонина деревенеет, и его невозможно удержать.

Чонина сзади обхватывают руки посильней, и он стонет, когда его обволакивает тягучий и манящий запах Тао.

— Твою мать, Чонин, — говорит Тао и проводит его дальше в дом, чтобы не загораживать проход. — Когда ты перестанешь вляпываться в неприятности?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — бормочет Чонин и морщится от прикосновения к плечу. Он пытается отодвинуться, чтобы облегчить боль, ее и правда слишком много.

Чонин восхищен тем, с какой скоростью один за другим собираются члены стаи. Он даже до дивана добраться не успел. Диван черный, так что, к счастью, крови на подушках не будет видно. Тао бережно укладывает его и осматривает раны. Чонин стонет от боли, когда тот задевает пальцами бок, и Тао вздрагивает. Чонин никогда так не расклеивался.

— Серебро, — выдавливает он. — Охотники.

Тишина, заполняющая комнату, оглушает.

— Они забрали Бэкхёна.

Чондэ первым бросается к Чонину и склоняется над ним.

— Куда? — выдыхает он.

— На юг от города, в старом потрепанном мустанге. С ним вроде только один охотник.

Чондэ смотрит на Чунмёна: тот сжал губы в тонкую полоску и скрестил руки на груди.

— Только не в одиночку.

Сехун и Исин ступают вперед и они все уходят, растворяясь в ночи. Чонин чувствует облегчение: они смогут выследить охотника. Если он правильно понял выражение лица Чондэ, Бэкхёну нечего бояться.

— Как они нас нашли? — Чунмён спрашивает скорее сам себя, но все это слышат.

Тао разрывает рубашку, чтобы осмотреть раны, проводит пальцами по синякам и вокруг пореза между ребер. Чонин ерзает, и Тао взмахом руки подзывает Кёнсу, чтобы помог подержать. Его грудь крепко придавливают, и Тао принимается за плечо. Он погружает в рану язык, и Чонин воет, выпускает когти, пытаясь оттолкнуть Тао. Кёнсу прижимает его еще крепче.

— Мы были так осторожны, — невесело говорит Чунмён.

Голова Чонина падает на бок, глаза полузакрыты, и он давится стонами — у него просто нет сил сопротивляться настойчивому зализыванию раны. Он концентрирует внимание на Лухане, который сидит в углу, опустив взгляд, и нервно перебирает пальцами. Желудок Чонина сводит от тошноты, и боль мгновенно забывается.

— Ты, — шипит он. Не удерживай его Кёнсу и Тао, он бросился бы на Лухана.

Все взгляды устремляются на Лухана, тот вскакивает и пятится в угол.

— Что ты наделал? — сдавленно спрашивает Чунмён.

Лухан мотает головой, не глядя в глаза партнеру, и съеживается, отступая как можно дальше.

— Что ты сделал?

Чонин видит, как от приказного тона альфы по телу Лухана проходит дрожь, он падает на четвереньки и пялится в пол, стискивает зубы, руки трясутся.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы он исчез, — признается Лухан. — Они пообещали, что не тронут стаю. Только Чонина.

— И ты поверил в этот бред? — допытывается Чонин. — Их не волнует, охотишься ты в полнолуние или вяжешь носки. Охотники безжалостно уничтожат всех волков до единого. Мои родители в жизни и муху не обидели, но охотники убили их в собственном доме только за то, что они волки.

Чунмён сурово взирает на дрожащего Лухана, сжимает кулаки, и на его губах играет недобрая усмешка.

— Я разберусь с тобой потом.

Чонин никогда не слышал столько холода в голосе Чунмёна: тот потерял самообладание, и гнев наконец вырывается наружу. Чонин радуется, что сам никогда не был тому причиной — мощь, которая скрывается за хрупкой внешностью, поражает.

— Сейчас главное — охотники.

— Охотники мои, — встревает Чонин, и Тао с рычанием зыркает на него.

— Ты больше не сам по себе, придурок, — говорит он, ласково толкаясь лбом в лоб Чонина.

— Это не твоя битва, — Чонин не хочет допускать даже мысли, что Тао могут ранить.

— Нет, моя, — Тао смотрит на Чунмёна, и тот кивает.

— Сколько?

— Двое. Одного я оставил на парковке возле магазина. Если повезет, он еще в отключке.

— Он жив? — в один голос спрашивают Тао и Чунмён, не скрывая удивления.

— Жив, — отвечает Чонин, подавляя рык. — Я не зверь.

— Мы пойдем за ним, а вы оба остаетесь здесь. — Чунмён кивает Лухану: — Ты будешь при мне, пока это все не закончится, — приказывает он, и Лухан, скуля, поднимается и идет за своим альфой. На его лице застыло жалкое выражение, но жгучий гнев Чонина и не думает утихать. Одно дело послать охотников по его душу, но подвергать опасности Тао — непростительно.

В одно мгновение стая собирается на улице и исчезает. Чонин и Тао остаются в доме одни. Тао снова зализывает рану, и плечо зудит, медленно заживая. Чонин хочет сказать, что рана сквозная и можно приниматься за спину, но тогда его сдвинут, а он не уверен, что сможет это выдержать.

— Дома станет легче, — бормочет Тао, и Чонин еле слышно стонет. — Я знаю. Держись за меня крепче.

Тао поднимает Чонина с дивана, и все тело буквально кричит, чтобы его положили обратно. Он не держится на ногах, так они дрожат, и комната угрожающе кружится — кажется, его сейчас стошнит.

— Зря это, — выдыхает он, пытаясь снова лечь.

— Нет уж, — говорит Тао и обхватывает Чонина за талию. Его рубашка разодрана вконец и больше не мешается. В нормальном состоянии Чонин бы уже ныл, что у него осталась всего одна приличная рубашка, но сейчас ему не до того. Удивительно, что он вообще в сознании.

Они проходят пару шагов, и Тао поднимает Чонина на руки. Чонину не по себе от того, что его несут, как невесту, но так раненое плечо болит меньше, а бок прижат к груди Тао, и это приятно. Чонин решает не жаловаться. Не хватает еще, чтобы его уронили.

— Надеюсь, это не станет традицией, — говорит Тао, ступая по шуршащей листве. Чонин как можно суровее на него смотрит, и Тао улыбается. От этого заходится сердце, и он улыбается в ответ. — Надо было сохранить от тебя чек.

Чонин открывает рот в притворном негодовании, и глаза Тао сияют в лунном свете. Чонин весь избит, но даже так он счастлив, и ему все еще сложно в это поверить.

Они оба слишком увлечены, и Чонин выскальзывает из рук Тао, когда звучит выстрел. Он больно приземляется, все еще не понимая, что происходит, и тянется к Тао. Тот упал на колени и держится за правое бедро. Чонин не чувствует ничего, кроме ярости, когда находит глазами Криса — охотника, которого он оставил истекать кровью на стоянке. Чонин недооценил ублюдка и теперь расплачивается за это.

— Два по цене одного, — довольно говорит Крис. Одна его рука прижата к шее, а в другой он держит пистолет. — Пожалуй, спасибо тебе, что облегчил мне задачу.

Чонин скребет землю, и кончики пальцев болят, так хочется выпустить когти. В глазах плывет, и все застилается красным — от травы и деревьев до силуэта Криса, подбирающегося к Тао. Каждый шаг, который делает его ближе к Тао, подобен смертному приговору, волк в Чонине царапается, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Чонин на волоске от того, чтобы поддаться.

Самоуверенность губит многих, и Крис — не исключение. В каждого по выстрелу — и через мгновение они были бы мертвы, а он ушел бы своей дорогой. Но когда Крис целится в голову Тао, то оказывается в пределах досягаемости его рук. Чонин ловит взгляд Тао и едва заметно кивает, и тот понимает его без слов.

Тао стремительно разворачивается на здоровой лодыжке и одним движением разоружает Криса. Пистолет отлетает на несколько метров, и Тао пригвождает Криса к земле. Чонин любуется его неистовством — мускулы перекатываются под кожей, изо рта вырывается рык, зубы обнажаются в оскале. Он прекрасен. У Криса нет шансов против Тао, и волк Чонина чуть отступает назад.

Но тут он слышит вопль: Крис заезжает Тао ногой в раненое бедро и пытается дотянуться до пистолета. Тао двумя руками держится за окровавленную ногу и вряд ли успеет уклониться от выстрела. Чонин вскакивает и выпускает клыки, когти зудят от желания вцепиться в добычу и разорвать на куски. Адреналин глушит боль, он прыгает на Криса и прижимает животом к земле прежде, чем тот дотягивается до оружия. Тао зовет его, а Крис хватает ртом воздух, но Чонин уже не контролирует себя. Молниеносным движением он впивается Крису в шею, легко разрывая клыками и так поврежденную кожу. Волк довольно ворчит, он не собирается отпускать добычу, пока та не перестанет сопротивляться. Крис скребет ногтями руки Чонина и ногами пытается сбросить его с себя, но бесполезно. Волк не хочет упускать свое.

art by Rene

— Чонин! — кричит Тао. Чонин успокаивается, лишь когда тот виснет на нем и тянет за руку. Он падает назад, и Тао оттаскивает его, волоча по грязи. Они останавливаются возле дерева и опираются на него, измазывая кровью. Крис неподвижно лежит лицом вниз.

— Что ты сделал?

Крис стонет и переворачивается на спину. Тао и Чонин напрягаются, но тот не пытается больше двигаться.

— Пусть на своей шкуре почувствует, каково быть под прицелом охотников, — отвечает Чонин достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Крис. Осознание произошедшего оглушает их, и до Чонина доходит, что он впервые в жизни превратил человека в оборотня. Да еще охотника.

Чонин поворачивается, насколько может, и смотрит на Тао, взгляд которого все еще прикован к Крису.

— Эй, — шепчет он. Тао наклоняет голову, и не успевает Чонин сказать, что все будет хорошо, как Тао целует его, отчаянно и жадно. Чонин с радостью отвечает, и их отрывает друг от друга только запах возвращающейся стаи.

Чонин видит Сехуна и Исина и смотрит на Чунмёна широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Как Бэкхён?

— В безопасности, — успокаивает Чунмён. — Чондэ забрал его домой.

Чонин облегченно оседает, но тут же оборачивается, услышав, как Тао шипит от боли. К ним подходят остальные, и Кёнсу помогает Тао, а Минсок поднимает Чонина и хватает примерно так же, как его недавно держал Тао. Это по-прежнему смущает Чонина, но он благодарен ему.

Чунмён идет к охотнику. Все взгляды прикованы к ним. Крис все еще лежит на земле, и Чунмён наклоняется, потом берет его за челюсть, осматривая укус на шее.

— Нам придется переехать, — Чунмён говорит так, что слышно всем. Чонин бросает взгляд на Лухана, и тот нервно пятится назад.

Чунмён собирается уйти, но Крис хватает его, сжимая длинными пальцами тонкое запястье. Лухан мгновенно появляется возле Чунмёна и рычит на Криса.

— Убей меня, — хрипит Крис.

— Мы не убиваем, — равнодушно бросает Чунмён и освобождается от его слабой хватки. Затем поднимается и уходит прочь. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, стая следует за ним. Кёнсу с Минсоком сворачивают к дому Тао, чтобы доставить туда раненую пару. Они обещают дать знать обо всех решениях, которые примут позже.

art by Vozduh

Чонин и Тао стоят у реки, глядя на течение и держась за руки, и звуки леса окружают их. Это тихое прощание, благодарность за хорошее пристанище, ведь стая уходит. Тело Криса исчезло к утру, как и все следы охотников. Чондэ убедил Бэкхёна отправиться с ними, и подготовка к жизни на новом месте уже началась. Чунмён с Луханом отправились первыми, и пора следовать за ними.

Чонин оборачивается к Тао, сжимая его руку, и улыбается. Тао все еще теребит волосы, он теперь блондин. Он не прекращает жаловаться по этому поводу, но Чонину нравится. Тао и правда идет новый цвет волос, и Чонин, улыбаясь, наклоняется его поцеловать.

— Что? — спрашивает Тао: Чонин подозрительно нежен.

— Ничего.

Тао закатывает глаза и тянет Чонина назад к дому, где у входа стоит почти доверху забитая машина. Все эти вещи — Тао, потому что у Чонина только сумка со штанами и ничего больше. Даже рубашка, что сейчас на нем, принадлежит Тао, и Чонину нравится, как она пахнет. Тут он думает, что и сам принадлежит Тао, и даже рад тому, как замирает сердце.

Может, он и убегает снова, но на этот раз не один. Стая и дом — то, чего он никогда не хотел, но теперь не может представить без них свою жизнь.

Чонин слишком долго смотрит на лес, который они покидают, и Тао ворчит:

— Лезь в машину.

— Укуси меня в задницу, — парирует тот.

— Не искушай меня.


End file.
